survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Version History
This is a page about all (incomplete) version of Survive The Disasters 2, with extra information of Final Demo. Please note, this is an INCOMPLETE version history. Any help with the versions v 1.10 - v 1.12 would be appreciated. Survive The Disasters 2 (Complete version) v 1.20 - 4/2/2017 * Game Master Coil and Game Master Stars has been added to shop * "Frenzy Factory" is now an official map (others still need to be optimized) * Shop items prices reduced * EXP requirements greatly reduced * "Ego Expander 2400" orb is now an official orb, renamed to "Big Head" * Gachapon spin price reduced from 1500 to 1000 coins * Save data returned v 1.19 - 3/18/2017 - Spiked Walls no longer push debris into the center - Spiked Walls now have correct hitboxes - Streak rewards increased: 150x: 10,000 > 15,000 Coins 200x: 10,000 > 20,000 Coins 250x: 10,000 > 25,000 Coins v 1.18 - 3/10/2017 - Hyper Reaper updated - Winterville and Castle Gardens updated - Few memo fixes - Fire Breath's flamethrower damage reduced from 100 to 60 - Fire Breath's missile explosions no longer damages when near it (Both nerfs apply to Hyper version) v 1.17 - 3/8/2017 - Lowered chance for Danger Modes from 14% to 12% - Lowered chance for Triple Threats (33% to 25% when multi-disaster danger mode occurs) - Nerfed Stonetroid and Tetris - Hyper Rising Lava added v 1.16 - 3/5/2017 - Shop item prices greatly reduced - Exp requirements reduced v 1.15 - 2/12/2017 - New Disaster: Stonetroid - Exp curve reduced by 20% - Shop item prices reduced - You now spawn with gamepass items - Rank requirements reverted - Game Master's Sword and Epic Katana dash speed buffed v 1.14 - 2/9/2017 - New Disaster: Get Down - Buffed: Sighters, Hyper Sighters, ALL boss health v 1.13 - 2/7/2017 - 9 extra levels for S-Rank added (S.II, S.III, S.IV etc) - Rank requirements for all gear removed - Super VIP now discounts 50% instead of 30% - Game Master's Sword pass now discounts 70% instead of 50% - "ASTERIA - Welcome to ChewChew Island" song added to Candy Cloud - Fixed leaderboard toggle v 1.12 - 2/6/2017 - Toggle to hide part of the leaderboard - Memo Gui fied - Karma upgrade now applies to Guest Ambush, Alexnewtron, and Wolven Footsoldiers v. 1.0.9 - 1/5/2017 - Auto-save fixed - "ghost orb" from rolling Gachapon fixed - Hyper Bullet Bill added - Bullet Bill memo added - Buffed Hyper Reaper - Buffed Sighters and Hyper Sighters - Microtransactions enabled - Upgrades nerfed. Upgrades may need more nerfing. - Auto-save fixed - Hyper Bullet Bill added - Bullet Bill memo added - Buffed Hyper Reaper - Buffed Sighters and Hyper Sighters - Microtransactions enabled v. 1.0.8 - 1/4/2017 - v. 1.5 - 1/1-3/2017 - Fusion Coil is now upgradable with ONLY Speedy Coil and Anti-Gravity - Global Leaderboard disabled for now - Player Points added! v. 1.0.0 - 12/29 - 1/1-2017 - Game Released! Survive The Disasters 2 (Final Demo) [ 12/22/16 ] - Plane Crash replaced with Bullet Bill - Fixed Acid Rain - Fixed Robbed award when losing - Fixed music silence when Last One Standing or Cruel Defeat occurs - Reaper Balrog's projectile now uses CFrame method, instead of laggy body movers that results in unfair deaths - Shuriken gears should hit targets more consistently [ 12/15/16 ] - Data reset! :( - Hyper Terran Ghst, Ghots, and Flash Flood - Enemy reward more coins - Gear cost incresased - Applying upgrades increase gear cost - VIP now discounts 25%, Super VIP; 50%, GM Sword; 25% - Meteor Disaster fix - Brand new EXP system for ranking up - Critical Aim upgrade implemented - Dark Touch and Invinicibility upgrade removed - Black Ninja Stars finally loads upgrades, instead of Electric Ninja Stars! - Deleting upgrade slots - Exchange system for trading orbs for higher tier [ 9/17/16 ] - HOME SWEET HOME map added - ATLANTIS, MOONBASE, DESERT map updated - CHRISTMAS map replaced with new WINTERVILLE map - ANIMAL CROSSING, CHECKERS, SWEET MOUNTAIN, MUSHROOM FOREST map removed [ 6/9/2016 ] - Change: You can only have S-Rank when you have over 1K survivals - Your rank depends on your Survival Rate, while having more survivals boosts your score. [ 6/7/2016 ] - Stat reset. Expect more... - Rank is now based on your Survival Rate and Total Survivals (Your rank now determines your skill!) [ 4/11/2016 ] - Under the mute button displays current song playing - Removed damaged health on respawn - Changes to Test Map music [ 4/2/2016 ] - It's Back! [ 3/23/2016 ] - Random updates on random stuff [ 3/20/2016 ] - Pizza gear - Moonbase map from Disasters 2 (Two new themes) - Gaster Blasters updated - A new Triple Threat combo along with 4 new Double Trouble combos - New theme for Checkers map - Mute button fixed - Disasters no longer repeat in a map - Forest map updated a bit [ 3/17/2016 ] - Respawning will leave you with 50 health - Other disaster buffs and nerfs - Damage applied by being close to explosions (Fire Breath and Time Bombs) - Gears and price balance and tweaks (Food gears properly heal now) * (Healing and taking damage will be more crucial in this game) [ 3/7/2016 ] - Made corrupter less noisy (corrupter disabled for now) - Acid Rain updatedCategory:Mechanics